couragefandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadow of Courage/Transcript
Old Rich Guy: "Ah. The moon looks good enough to buy, Jennings. What a nice addition it would make to my collection." Jennings: "Yes indeed, sir. But some things are just not for sale." Old Rich Guy: "Everything is for sale, Jennings! Even people." Jennings: "Yes, sir. Even people." Old Rich Guy: "You should know that after fifty years with me! And another thing, Jennings, you are fired!" Old Rich Guy: "Jennings! Oh, Jennings, I can't move." Shadow: "I'm free!" Courage: "This is crazy. I saw a burglar, I did!" Eustace: "That's it, you're sleeping in the attic." Courage: "But I don't wanna sleep in the attic. I'm telling you there's someone here, or my name is Shirley, and it's not." Muriel: "Eustace, must he really sleep in the attic? It's so cold!" Eustace: "He seemed happy to me." Courage: "I just know something bad is going to happen." Eustace: "Did you break that door?" Courage: "Forget the door!" Courage: "But, but!" Muriel: "Now, Courage, we aren't doing this all night are we?" Eustace: "What did I tell you? If you wake me up again, you'll be sleeping with the termites, so I'm giving you one more chance to act like a real dog." Courage: "Master." Muriel: "I wonder what is taking Eustace so long, he should be here by now." Muriel: "Now you sleep in the attic!" Eustace: "What did I do? I can't believe I have to sleep in the attic! Who's doing that? Oh, it's you! Mock me, eh? Two can play at this game. I'll strangle you for that. Come back here!" Eustace: "Now look what that dog made me do." Eustace: "There you are!" Eustace: "Where is that lousy dog?" Courage: I'm gonna get strangled." Eustace: "Now say uncle. Say uncle!" Courage: "Uncle" Eustace: "What did I do?" Muriel: "That was Eustace, he's in trouble." Courage: "Wait, you stay here, I'll go. I must be nuts." Courage: "Stay calm, stay calm." Eustace: "What is this craziness? Am I losing my mind? No, just my hat. Where is my hat? Oh, there's my hat." Courage: "Come on, come on. Evil, shadowy, evil things, search!" Computer: "You twit. Do you mean evil shadows?" Courage: "I don't know." Computer: "What a loser. Of course you do." Courage: "Okay, you don't have to get personal!" Computer: "Searching. Search found. 1 item." Courage: "What? What?" Computer: "Evil shadows. I wouldn't want them in my house." Courage: "I better stop that, I'm beginning to like it. How do I get rid of evil shadows?" Computer: "How to get rid of evil shadows. 1. Pleasant conversation. 2. Move out of the house." Courage: "Are you kidding? This thing is dangerous, how do you talk to an evil shadow?" Computer: "I don't know. You're on your own, kid;)" Courage: "I gotta save Muriel." Courage: "I'll start in the basement. Things I do for love. Hey shadow! Are you down there? Muriel I'll save you! Okay, I'll save you for real this time. Okay, shadow, where's Muriel? Muriel! Muriel, are you okay? Oh my goodness. No, don't. No, don't that! Shadow: "Stop already! I can't take it anymore. On and off, on and off! You are driving me crazy!" Courage: "I'm driving you crazy? What have you done with Muriel?" Shadow: "I haven't done anything to her." Courage: "Then where is she?" Shadow: "What do I look like, her twin? See she's been in the bathroom." Courage: "Okay, so why are you scaring everyone to death?" Shadow: "Well, I was the shadow of a cruel, old, rich dude." Courage: "Yes, yes, go on." Shadow: "But that's not me, that's not me at all, I always wanted to be in showbiz, to be a star, baby, a star." Courage: "Don't we all? I have an idea! Come with me." Courage: "I don't know how to make it in showbiz, but up there are the real stars. Why don't we hang with them?" Shadow: "You mean become the shadow of a real star?" Courage: "It's worth a try." Shadow: "Never thought of that before. Sounds too romantic to me, but what the heck, it sure beats scaring the jeepers out of folks. Courage: "By the way, have you seen the farmer?" Shadow: "Yeah, he's hiding in that old pick-up truck. He's a bigger coward than you are." Courage: "Gee, thanks. Good luck!" Shadow: "Thanks, see you in the funny papers." Courage: "Not bad." Muriel: "Ready for bed, dearies?" Courage: "Now that's what I call scary. Know what I mean?" Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts